Seizoen 22 Week 19
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_19" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie afl4976 01.jpg Familie_afl4976_02.jpg Familie_afl4976_03.jpg Familie_afl4976_04.jpg Aflevering 91 seizoen 22.png Familie afl4977 01.jpg Familie_afl4977_02.jpg Familie_afl4977_03.jpg 574890_10151370991192491_20450797_n.jpg Familie_afl4978_01.jpg Familie_afl4978_02.jpg Familie_afl4978_03.jpg Familie afl4979 01.jpg 735650 10151374414397491 1456189847 o.jpg Familie_afl4979_03.jpg Familie_afl4979_04.jpg Familie_afl4980_01.jpg Familie_afl4980_02.jpg Familie_afl4980_03.jpg Familie_afl4980_04.jpg Familie afl4980 05.jpg Familie_afl4980_06.jpg Familie_afl4980_07.jpg Crisisvergadering.jpg Niko2.jpg SteveAangereden.jpg SteveAangereden2.jpg 'Aflevering 91 (#4976) - maandag 31 december 2012' Evy heeft het moeilijk met het nieuws van dokter Praet. Mathias heeft zijn eerste dansles met Albert. Peter wil voor de kaderleden een nieuwjaarsreceptie organiseren, nog voor de resultaten van de audit binnen zijn. Guido heeft terug een afspraakje met Charlotte. Bart en Jan zetten de grote middelen in om een verzoening te forceren tussen Mieke en Niko. Liesbeth is jaloers omdat haar vader veel geld uitgeeft om Rita culinair te verwennen met oudjaar. Mathias heeft een belangrijk gesprek met Véronique. 'Aflevering 92 (#4977) - dinsdag 1 januari 2013' Jan en Linda zijn blij dat hun zoon Guido een vriendinnetje heeft. Hoewel dokter Praet duidelijk is geweest, wil Evy toch het risico nemen en zwanger worden. Marie-Rose zoekt in de magazines ideeën voor haar trouwjurk. Rita en Patrick hebben zich goed geamuseerd met oudjaar en voor beiden is de avond voor herhaling vatbaar. Steve probeert de band met Niko terug aan te halen. Tijdens de nieuwjaarsreceptie in de KomEet houdt Peter een speech, die niet door alle kaderleden goed onthaald wordt. Albert ontdekt dat Mathias zonder werk zit en hij belooft dit stil te houden voor Anna. 'Aflevering 93 (#4978) - woensdag 2 januari 2013' Marie-Rose wil vandaag haar trouwjurk uitzoeken en ze motiveert Mathias om haar te vergezellen. Liesbeth profiteert van haar ziekteverlof om de grote schoonmaak te doen, hoewel ze lichamelijk nog niet de oude is. In de Van den Bossche holding worden de resultaten van de audit bekend gemaakt en het is duidelijk dat maatregelen zich opdringen om de crisis het hoofd te bieden. Roos komt nu pas te weten dat Maarten in zijn studententijd donor is geweest bij de spermabank. Elias en Vincent maken Guido duidelijk dat ze de controle hebben over zijn leven. Rita heeft nog altijd niet aan Patrick verteld dat ze een verleden als alcoholiste heeft. *'Laatste aflevering onbekend (Barend Bex).' *'In deze aflevering maakt Nicky Vankets een gastoptreden.' 'Aflevering 94 (#4979) - donderdag 3 januari 2013' Marie-Rose heeft alle kaderleden van de holding bij haar thuis opgetrommeld, zodat ze een constructief gesprek hebben over de toekomst van het bedrijf. Véronique pleit voor een afslanking op alle niveaus, maar voor Peter zijn naakte ontslagen geen optie. Marie-Rose wil terug op zoek gaan naar de perfecte bruidsjurk. Rita poetst de keukenkastjes van Liesbeth, maar dat valt niet in goede aarde. Evy en Jana hebben vandaag een afspraak in de spermabank. Niko merkt dat Guido het mentaal moeilijk heeft en dringt aan op een gesprek van man tot man. Mieke gaat nu toch akkoord om met Steve te praten. *'In deze aflevering maakt Nicky Vankets een gastoptreden.' 'Aflevering 95 (#4980) - vrijdag 4 januari 2013' Steve is gisterenavond aangereden en vecht in het ziekenhuis voor zijn leven. Niko wijkt geen seconde van zijn zijde. Peter verdedigt tijdens de ontbijtvergadering met June, Dirk en Mathias zijn plan om een crisismanager aan te stellen. Evy en Jana fantaseren over de looks van hun spermadonor. Patrick raadt Rita aan om zich niet te laten zien bij hem thuis, want Liesbeth wil geen hulp meer in haar huishouden. Mathias krijgt dansles van Albert, zodat hij tijdens het huwelijksfeest met Marie-Rose kan walsen. Guido vertelt alles aan Charlotte. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen